Class Act (New fan version)
Starring #Meaty #Britton Featuring #Trippy #Buddy #Ribbons #Piglet #Robo Star #Scratchy #Superspeed #Tigger #Bonecrusher #Scrapper #Rosy #Buckethead #Al Capone #Ludwig Van Beethoven #Peppery #Cro-Marmot #Splendid #Ale Plot The episode begins on a clear starlit night, at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage Robo Star lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Britton, the director, motions for Kooka to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Kooka moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the left of him. Britton gets Scrapper's attention, and Scrapper, himself, who is operating the spotlight, moves the light onto Scrapper. Britton then motions up to Al and Ludwig, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down, and obviously upset, Bonecrusher, his quills acting as snow in the background. With everything in place, Britton motions for Meaty to start singing. Meaty begins singing "O Tannenbaum", while Buddy, Scratchy, and Trippy come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Robo Star's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Scratchy's candy cane costume. The spotlight makes the costume look like a divine treat. Meaty stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Scratchy with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Robo Star lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Meaty looks over to Britton, who tells him to keep singing. As Meaty begins singing again, Scratchy runs offstage and gets the curved part of his costume caught on a rope. This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Buddy's costume off her body. Unfortunately, this also cuts her face off, which lands at Meaty's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Britton for guidance. Once more Britton motions Meaty to keep singing. By now, Meaty can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Buddy runs around the stage in a panic, until she slips on her own face. Buddy's face flies up and hits Scrapper in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Al and Ludwig. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yells "Ouh!", dropping Bonecrusher in the process. He falls down through the chimney in the set and, as his quills poke through the set, emerges out of the fireplace, missing his skin. Meaty and Trippy becomes extremely terrified and look over to Britton yet again. Britton, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Meaty and Trippy runs away offstage, but not before Ale tosses a candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Ribbons screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Trippy is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Trippy is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a Slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally his costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Rosy stands next to Britton, the entire right side of her face burnt. Britton starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Scrapper's knife has impaled him through his eye, Superspeed is burnt and bruised, Tigger is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in his head, and slowly, a generic tree friend weakly raises his/her hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Robo Star appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if its his or it belongs to someone else). Bonecrusher kneels on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Peppery tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend. Buddy laments the loss of her face, Scratchy looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Piglet stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet and hands. Cro-Marmot stands off in the distance (strangely seeming undamaged), and Ludwig drags a wailing Al (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Kooka, Splendid lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friend's screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Meaty starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after Ale threw the candle away moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Meaty's singing. Britton is even moved to tears by the sound of Kooka's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, and bones around the burning school, joining Meaty in his song. Buddy joins hands with Buckethead, as well as Rosy with Bonecrusher, and Ribbons with Peppery. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Trivia #Ale is clearly responsible for the explosion. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes